Joann and G, part 5: Family Ties
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Sequel to "The Past Is Always Coming Back To One": Joann reflects on herself and what sets her apart. This is not always easy for Callen.   Callen/OC   Romance/Friendship/Adventure
1. Back Into The Past

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 1 - Back Into The Past**

She stood at the door and was relieved. Done. Energetically Joann knocked. It did not last long, before the door was opened to her.

"Jo, my Little One!" Two strong arms clasped her, pressed Joann strongly and nevertheless affectionately to a broad chest. With great affection she returned the embrace. "Come in, dear." After he had closed the door, he looked searchingly at Joann. "Little One, you don't look good. Sit down and tell me what happened."

Joann looked around in the room, which was so familiar to her, breathed in the slight scent of lemon. It seemed to have changed nothing. And then Joann burst into tears, trembling all over. Immediately, she was clasped back into his arms. "Shhh, Little One, everything will be fine. Whatever it is, we'll get it." He gently rocked her in his arms.

After what seemed like an eternity Joann had calmed down. The tears dried up and only lead tiredness remaind. "Little One, you're going to sleep now. The bed is freshly made, in the bathroom hang clean towels. If you have rested, we will talk. All right?"

Joann nodded. "Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When Joann was awake, it was broad daylight. She cast a puzzled look on her clock. My goodness, she had slept twenty hours! Joann quickly took a shower and then went with a growling stomach in the kitchen. On the table, a message was lying. ,Little One, the fridge is full, you take what you want. I'm back soon.' After looking in the refrigerator Joann had to smile. Nothing but the things she liked to eat. So she got going.

...

Thoughtfully Joann looked at the prepaid mobile phone in her hand. She had to send a message to G, she owed him that. He probably was worried about her. But what should she tell him? Joann did not want to lie, but she was not ready for the truth, at least not by phone. She sighed, then Joann dialed.

"Hy, G, it's me, Jo. I'm fine, I'm in New York, with… friends. I'm sorry, but I need something you can't give me at the moment. As soon as I'm back, I'll explain everything. I lost my phone, please ask Eric to look for it. Unfortunately, I've first noticed it at the airport when I wanted to call you. You can get me unter this number, if it should be necessary. G, please never forget one thing: I love you, I will come back."

Joann had dialed direct to Callen's mailbox. She could not talk to him now. First she had to come to terms with herself.

…

"Hello, Little One, where have you been?"

Smiling, she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Getting a bit of fresh air. I had to make a phone call."

Frowning, he looked at her. "A secure line?"

"A prepaid mobile phone. For a secure line, I would have had to go to the NCIS office. I didn't want that."

"Will you tell me now what's going on?"

Joann nodded slowly. "Yes. R.J. has appeared again."

One by one, Joann reported what had happened. She didn't betray any secrets, but otherwise Joann left nothing unmentioned. It took quite a while until she was ready. A long silence ensued.

"Ah, Little One, I'm so sorry. Good thing it's over now."

"It's not over."

"Why? After all what you told me, Davenport won't come out of jail anymore."

"It's not about R.J., it's about me. For me it is not over. I still have nightmares, sometimes I react totally illogical. And then there is still my suspension..."

"I can't tell you what's up on your suspension or if you will get in troble for aynthing else. But your nightmares and your illogical behavior are normal, after what Davenport has done to you."

They looked at each other seriously. "There is something else... When I was in the hospital, did the doctors tell you what happened to me?"

"Sure, I was your next of kin. Why?"

"I have no idea how to say it, but has he...did R.J..."

"What, Little One?"

"Did he abuse me?" Finally it was out.

"How do you say that?"

Joann hesitated before she answered. "There are so many little things: Started with the nightmares, my reservations about men. For a log time I could not endure if I was touched by one. Trust is also such a point. Sometimes I find it even hard to trust my colleagues and friends. Or G. The strange behavior of Nate and Hetty in this case. Something that Nate said about the fact that I defended myself against R.J., a thing I can't remember. Well, that's the main point that I can't remember. Nate thinks that I maybe repress something." Joann swallowed. "As an investigator I can conclude from all this just one thing: the woman in question has been abused."

He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Little One, I was hoping that you would never remember." He sighed again. "Yes, you're right."

"I still do not remember, I drew only a conclusion."

"You maybe don't want to hear that, but this is the better way."

Joann just looked at him.

"However, Little One, believe me, it is better. Even if it takes a while until you realize that."

Tears ran down Joann's face, but she didn't make a sound.

"My Little One..." Again she was lovingly clasped into his arms. He simply waited.

Finally, Joann regained. "So now what? What should I do now?" The clever, distanced agent had become an anxious, sad woman.

"Well, there are some things. Talk to your psychologist. If he can't help you, he surely can tell you someone who can. Talk to G. If he is as smart as you always say, he will have his own thought on this matter. Your colleagues probably, too." His serious eyes became loving. "Have confidence in them. They have never disappointed you yet, right?"

"No, never..."

"Well, then."

In silence the two sat together, hung by their thoughts. Joann closed her eyes, took the tranquility and the familiar atmosphere in her.

"Thanks."

A soft laugh answered her. "Always, my Little One. And what are you doing with the rest of your forced free time?"

"I will spend it with my favorite New Yorker!"

This time he laughed out loud.

…

"Hi, I'm back!" In good mood Joann came back from a walk. The time here did her well, gave her the strength she needed.

"Hello, Little One!"

Joann spun around and fell laughing into the outstretched arms. "Big One! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that, too!" Lovingly Joann was punched. "Here I come to tell my news, and who is also here, after an eternity? Our Little One! Unbelievable!" Once again, Joann was hugged and squeezed. "So, what are you doing here?"

Joann cast a questioning look and in reply she received only a shake of the head. "R.J., we have arrested him in Los Angeles. There was some trouble and I needed a break and already I was here. Tell me, what are you doing here."

"Little One, what did you do?"

But this time, Joann shook her head. "No, not now. Your turn. What news?"

He knew Joann long enough to know that she would talk when she wanted, not when he wanted.

"I will be removed to another post again. This time it is Los Angeles."

The surprised face of Joann let him break out in laughter.

"You will more often have to endure me in future."

"You really come to L.A.?"

"Yes, definitely. I was told out a few days ago. I was near, at a conference, and wanted to deliver the message personally. Well, here I am."

"When has time come?"

"A will last a little. I have two cases that I have to bring to an end. All others I can hand off, but not these two. Maybe in a month."

The beaming smile on Joann's face deepened. "Wow, it will be great, to see you again regularly."

"There they are reunited, the Small One and the Big One." A gentle smile enclosed the two. "I'm going to prepare dinner. Surely you two will have to tell you a lot."

Joann's lips silently formed 'Thank you!', then she has devoted her entire attention to the man at her side.

When he came to get the two to dinner, they didn't even notice his appearence. As in the old days, they sat side by side on the stairs and talked incessantly. Joann had snuggled into his arms, also a familiar sight. For the first time since her arrival, she was relaxed and happy. He suddenly wanted to be able to see this sight more often. Slowly an idea began to take shape in his head.

The meal was full of laughter. Between the three of them was a long familiarity. Although they had not seen each other for quiet a while, it was as if their last meeting has been just yesterday. The shadow that had lain on Joann, had disappeared.


	2. Forward To The Present

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 2 - Forward To The Present**

Crusty Deeks sat before his laptop. Hetty had condemned him to work off his out-of-date paperwork. "Damn, I really wished, Joann would be here." He cursed softly to himself.

"Is there a problem Mr. Deeks?"

He winced slightly. "No, Hetty, no problem."

"Well, that's fine." Hetty went back, but after a few steps, she turned around again. "Miss MacKenzie will come back one day, then she will help you again, Mr. Deeks."

Slightly embarrassed, he looked at her.

…

"You told me this now for the third time, Sam, and I understood it right the first time!"

"Oh, yeah? I didn't have this impression! What did actually Joann taught to you?"

Ray was on an evel keel normally, but once it went to his partner, he could be very temperamental. "Let Joann from the game! She is an excellent instructor! Unlike you, she at least knows what she does!"

"That says a poot butt, who in fact has no business here!"

Abrupt silence. Ray had become pale. "Thus the truth comes out." Then he turned around and left.

After a moment Sam left in the other direction.

"What was that for?" Kensi watched amazed at both of them.

Callen only sighed deeply. "Joann. She was the peacemaker between the two. "

This time Kensi sighed. "I miss her, too, but I won't break a quarrel because of that."

"Jo just has her very special way. I have rarely seen a beginner who has learned so fast so much as Ray. She is a good trainer." Callen sighed again. "I talk to Sam. You look after Ray."

"Sure, I'll do that."

Callen found Sam where he had assumed, at the punching bag. "What has he done?" Sam said nothing, just slammed on. "Sam?"

"Nothing."

Callen simply waited. Sam finally stopped the sand bag and looked at him.

"He has taken a risk, G. That was damn close."

"We all take the risks, which belongs to our profession. Also that it is sometimes damn close."

"But not as a beginner."

Only labouriously Callen supressed another deep sigh. "Especially as a beginner. And we old-timers beware that it is not too close. Sam, he is not Dom."

Sam took again his fight against the sand bag. This time Callen approached and held on to it himself.

"Joann does a good job with Ray, you know that exactly. She has a lot of confidence in him and lets him find his own way. This has worked very well up to now. Don't break her work, Sam." Then he left his friend alone.

Kensi found Ray at the ops. Eric had the life footage of a different team on the big screen. Along with Nate and Nell, their pusued the assignment.

"Ray?"

He turned to her. "All right, Kensi, it's okay. I just will be happy when Joann is back."

Kensi smiled at him. "Like all of us, Ray." Then she looked at him seriously. "If you let him, Sam can teach you a lot, but he has a different style than Joann. Give him a chance."

"I will remember that, Kensi, when he yells at me next time."

She smiled at him weakly, then Kensi turned to the monitor. "Which team is it?"

…

Callen resolutely steered to Hetty's office.

"Problems, Mr. Callen?"

"Absolutely, Hetty. Apart from the work that we do not overcome, there are difficulties in the team. We need Joann back. As fast as possible."

Hetty sighed. "That's not that simple. If it was up to Director Vance, I would have dismissed Miss MacKenzie. I was able to calm him, so we agreed to a longer suspension. Ten days are hardly ,longer', Mr. Callen."

"When do you think 'longer' is over? I just want to know how long I have to endure the bad mood of Deeks, the disputes of Sam and Ray and the constant questioning looks from Kensi."

Hetty nodded slowly. "I understand, Mr. Callen. When did you hear of her last time?"

"It's not about me, Hetty."

A slight smile played on her lips. "No, of course not, you just worry about your team."

Callen looked at her blankly, just waiting.

"I think that Director Vance will be satisfied with a month. Until then, he may have calmed down. However, Miss MacKenzie should be back here clearly before that time. JAG has asked for her and the D.A.'s office of Los Angeles, too. There are probably some questions to answer."

"I'll take care of it."

…

It was unusually quiet here, almost lifeless. With little things Joann had made this house a home for them both. A few photos that were hanging framed on the walls suddenly. Shells, which she had collected on a beach walk, now lay on the mantelpiece. The open book on the kitchen table, another on the couch, sometimes a third on the bedside table. The docking station for her MP3 player, from which no music played for days. A smile appeared on Callen's face, but he did not notice it. Joann always had a book and her MP3 player with her, if she was not on an assignment. The docking station had been a gift from him. Just a small thing, but since then always music sounded through the house. Something that pleased him. And that he missed now. For some unknown reason he had started to bring Joann a bouquet of flowers in irregular intervals. The last was dry in the vase, said the current state. Determined Callen handed for his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Joann? It's me."

"G! Is everything all right, are you good?"

"No, not really. I miss you."

One moment Callen heard nothing, then a low sigh. "I you, too."

"Come back, Jo, please."

"G..."

"Jo, come back. Now. I'm not the only one who misses you. The others make me going crazy." This time Callen sighed. "In addition, I should tell you from Hetty that the JAG and the D.A.'s office of Los Angeles will speak with you. Immediately." Again only silence was the answer. "Jo?"

"I'm still here, G. Tomorrow I have a meeting with the D.A. who leads the investigation of this vice of form. I have to wait and see. I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Is this the one, that Deeks' Captain has turned on?"

"Yes, exactly. He rolled all again from scratch, and I have already made several statements. Maybe tomorrow is the last."

This time, Callen was silent.

"G?"

"Okay, give me a call when the meeting is over. Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow. And G?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Joann quickly ended the conversation. Lost in thought, she played with the phone.

"When do you fly?"

"No idea, depends on whether I'm needed here or not. If not, I'll take the next possible flight."

He nodded. "What will you tell him?"

She smiled sadly. "Everything. There are enough secrets in our lives, we are not allowed to talk about. I don't need any more."

"Do you get along with it?"

"The question is rather whether G will do so. I just hope."

"Little One, if he is the right one, he will, for sure."

…

"Callen."

"It's me, Jo."

"And?"

"I'm done. If he still needs more, we do it by video conference. I come with the first flight tomorrow morning."

"Do you have the flight number? Then I'll pick you up."

Joann gave him through all the data.

"Well, Jo, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you, G."

…

The farewell was not easy for Joann, but she was determined that it should not be for long.

"Get in touch, Little One, when you have landed. And not only then, got that?"

She squeezed him firmly. "Promise. I miss you already."

Smiling, he returned her embrace. "I love you too, Little One." Then he looked at Joann with a critical eye. "I haven't asked you one question all the time, but now I want to know: Are you happy?"

A smile appeared on Joann's face, which beamed from within. "Yes, I am. I have a great job, despite the current difficulties, I have found wonderful friends who are also my colleagues and the most important thing, I love G. And he loves me. He is a good man."

"Well, I wanted to hear that." Once again she was hugged. "Well, now go, otherwise the plane will start without you."

…

Searchingly Joann looked around, then she discovered G. She did not hesitate, but threw herself just in his arms. Relieved she hugged G.

"I missed you." Softly, barely audible, he whispered the words in her ear.

In response received G a passionate kiss from Joann. "Let's go before we get somebodies eyes."

"Where do we go?", Joann asked couriously.

"I shall bring you to the JAG office. They're probably pretty upset because your report wasn't enough for them. It's the same with the L.A.P.D. and the D.A.'s office. There you have to go next." Callen muttered something to himself.

"What did you say, G, I didn't understand?"

"Bureaucrats!"

Joann laughed.

"I should give you something of Hetty. Here. "

"My badge? I am not suspended anymore?"

"Of course you are, a total of a month. For it you can stay. She made this compromise with Vance. Your badge shold make your life easier with the L.A.P.D. and the D.A.'s office."

Toughtfully Joann stroke over the leather.

Sam waited infront of the JAG office. After a short, fairly critical eye, he clasped Joann in his arms.

"Glad you're back here."

"Nice to see you, Sam."

"Here, Jo, you can have the car." G threw his car keys to her. "Sam and I have to go, a new case. See you tonight at home."

Then the two were gone again. Sighing, Joann knocked at the door. It was time that she fixed up the chaos that she had caused.

…

Tired and completely done Joann got out of the car. For the first time in weeks she returned home. She opened the front door. Silence. Therefor G was still in use. She walked slowly through the rooms. All her things were back here again, that was a huge relief. Then she smiled. On the kitchen table was a bouquet of flowers, with a card leaning against the vase. ,Welcome home. G.'.

Callen looked through the window. The sight made him smile. Joann was sitting on the couch, a book in her hand. Only her reading lamp was on, the rest of the house was in darkness. He could hear music, rather hard rhythms. Yes, Joann was definitely back at home.

Despite the music Joann had heard the car in the driveway, as well as the opening of the door. G came home at last. One look at her clock told her that he had a long day behind.

Callen sat with Joann on the couch.

"Hello, Lovey. Everything went well with the bureaucrats?"

Happy Joann cuddled to him. "As expected. They have bombard me with questions, and I could't tell them more than I had written in my report. The usual stuff. Oh, and it was new for me that R.J. had gunned down two police officers."

"Yeah, right, you didn't know that."

"Then perhaps the D.A.'s office will finally bring this case to justice. Murder of a police officer, attempted murder of another. The JAG can't match up to that."

"Therefore Davenport will be in for life or may get the death penalty. Even if they will mess up the case, there are still our accusations and a few others from other states for assault and rape. He will spend the rest of his life in prison."

Slowly Joann nodded. "Yeah, a good feeling."

Silently both dwelled on their thought. Joann finally took the first word.

"I want to conclude with the negative things in my past. It is time for me to arrive here and now and start to look forward to the future. Therefore I have to tell you a few things. Things that are not on my file."

"Jo, you have to tell me nothing."

"Well, maybe not 'have to', but I want it. This is important for me. You know nothing of my past, about the things, which are important to me. Or what made me the person I am today. I have made it a secret, although is wasn't necessary. I can't change that we always will have work-related secrets for each other. But I won't live this way in my personal life. I'm not quite sure if this is the right time. We are both quite exhausted and it will take a while."

"Then let us take a rain check. I'm glad you're here with me. Everything else can wait."

"Okay."


	3. The Last Secrets?

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 3 - The Last Secrets?**

Callen had a lot to do and Joann drove to and fro the various authorities. Anyone had new questions and then they decided to take her statement on video. Actually they had piece and quiet first at the weekend. In amicable silence Joann and G sat at the breakfast table. Callen read the newspaper while, as always, Joann was browsing through a book.

"G?"

"Yeah?"

"The right time...you remember?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's here now."

A little hesitant Callen put the newspaper aside. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, G, I am."

"Okay." Encouragingly, he looked at Joann.

"As you know, our childhood has a small similarity. We are both foster children. Except that I was only in one family. Better with a couple. My parents died in a car accident when I was six. A distant cousin of my mother and her husband were my only living relatives. Thus I came to them, even though both never wanted children. I was just a chore for them. Thus they have treated me... Well, whatever. I had not been long with them, when they have forgotten me for the first but not the last time. I came home from school and no one was there. I had no key and wasn't able to enter the house. So I sat on the stairs, hungry, lonely and felt chilly, because it wasn't too warm. Eventually it got dark. Then next door the door went open and a boy of my age came out. I knew him, he was in my class, but I had never spoken to him. I was quite shy back then."

Joann had to smile at the memory.

"He came right at me, held out his hand and said, 'I'm Jason Waters and my dad says, you must come to us. It's too cold out here. Put a note on the door for the Parsons that they know you are with us.' I stared at him and did nothing. Then Jason sat down beside me. "If you don't come, I must stay here. I won't let you alone. My dad says that one don't let a lady sit alone in the dark. But if I don't come back, my dad scolds me, because I should hurry. As it is already dark yet.' I was so dumbfounded that I even haven't fought when he took my hand, pulled me up and brought me next door. I got something to eat and was wrapped in a warm blanket until I stopped shaking. Jason's Dad, his name is Scott by the way, then went over and put a message on the door because I had totally forgotten to do this. When the Parsons came home, I was at the Waters' on the couch and I slept yet, because it was so late. When Scott argued with them pretty loud by the time they came to pick me up, I woke up. He said to me that I could come to him and Jason, whenever I wanted. Thus a lifelong friendship started."

Carefully looked G at the expression of Joann. The light smile on her lips only disappeared if she mentioned her foster parents.

"I spent much time with Jason and his Dad. We soon became best friends. Jason is a year older than me and his mother died suddenly about six months before my parents. At that time Scott was a Navy Seal and he gave it up because he wanted to be there for his son. He hadn't to acknowledge his service, but rather was transferred to the recruit training; close combat techniques and the like. I didn't know that back then, because I was too young. But I have learned it over the years.

Well, from then on Jason and I went to school together, did our homework together, played together and I usually took one of my meals with them. Scott taught me cycling and swimming, and later to drive a car. As we grew older, Scott has taught us in self-defense, which has expanded at some point to a real martial arts training. On my first school dance Jason was my date. I cheered him on his football games and he cheered on me at my basketball games. And Scott cheered on both of us at each of our games. The two have taken me with them even if they drove away over the weekend or on holidays. Scott has checked my homework and learned with me for school. At some point I started him to call 'Pops' because he really became a father to me."

A little wistfully Joann thought back to these times. The Parsons had largely ignored her. But Scott and Jason had more than compensated for that with their affection. Joann owed them, that her childhood and youth on the whole had been happy times.

"Finally, I became eighteen. When I came home from school that day, my few things were packed on the porch and Mr. Parson asked for my house key. Because they didn't get money for me anymore, they were no longer willing to care for me. As if they had ever done this before... Anyway, I should immediately leave their house and property. I was pretty lost on the road, and worried about what to do. Thus Jason found me. He didn't ask a single question, took my suitcase and my bag and carried them into their house. I followed him, without thinking. When Scott came home from work and found my things in his hallway it was immediately clear to him what had happened. Jason just told his father, 'Jo will sleep in my room and I on the couch until we have occurred otherwise.' And Scott just answered, 'All right, then we go out for dinner now and celebrate Joann's birthday.' I couldn't believe that it was so easily for them."

Suddenly Joann laughed out loud.

"I even got a gift. The two had bought an old motorbike at the scrap and secretly made it rolling again. They put at least a year's work in it. Jason told me that I would become a burden to him because I constantly wanted to borrow his one. He was grinning from ear to another. We three then converted the cellar. There was a room with toilet and shower in and that became my home.

Jason and I both laid off to a great degree; we were among the ten best of our class. Jason received a scholarship from Harvard Law School. I went to the University of Maryland and studied criminology. In the holidays we both always came back home to Scott. After my graduation I worked for three years in corrections and then I applied for the FBI. Well, you know the rest. After graduation Jason has refused many lucrative offers from prestigious law firms and enlisted with the Marines. He's been around a lot, has often been removed to another post. Meanwhile he works in the JAG Corps for a few years, is married and has twins. During Jason's years at the Marines Pops moved to New York. The area where I grew up went down the tubes and he has often felt lonely. As Jason never knew how long he would remain at a place, Scott decided for New York. It was great for me to have him neat to me and I visited him as often as my work has allowed it. Because he didn't want to feel bored, Scott looked for a job. He became a teacher in a martial arts school. In addition, he has given self-defense classes for girls and women in his community center. He asked me a few times to keep lectures there. Now and then I helped him as a co-trainer at the courses. It was fun..."

For one moment Joann dwelled on her thoughts. Callen didn't interrupt her; he guessed that she now would tell him the difficult part of her story.

"Without Pops I would not have managed it. He has sat by my bed around the clock. When the physical therapy started, he encouraged me, comforted me, and busted my ass, whatever was necessary. Pops also has encouraged me with the accusation against R.J.. When I went to Los Angeles the separation wasn't easy for both of us. We both were not sure if I would ever return to New York. But we have had a lot of calls and e-mailed. That ran down when I started with the NCIS. Scott knows all about secrecy, he has appreciated it. I was the one who had problems with that. Also towards Jason. Thus, the contact became sparse. I've seen Jason's twins the last time shortly before my departure to Los Angeles. In the meantime they are eight, I'm sure I don't recognize them anymore.

As R.J. then showed up here in Los Angeles, I thought of them more and more, I have missed them more and more. Everyone of you were there for me and yet somehow I was alone... I can't explain it better. After I went ballistic at R.J.'s arrest all of you were so mad at me, there was no one with whom I could talk about it. Nate has offered me, but that was not what I wanted, what I needed. So I called Pops and took the next flight to New York. I was with him all the days, I had a good cry on his shoulder and spoke out myself. I also was at the D.A.'s office, but that I've already told you on the phone. Unexpectedly Jason came to visit and had a great news."

Joann didn't try to hide her beaming smile.

"He will be removed to Los Angeles! In a few weeks he will be here and at the end of the school year his wife and children will come, too. Then a part of my family will be with me again. I'm no longer alone."

G did not know how he should respond. His team was his family, a fact that he had long suppressed. Only through his relationship with Joann, he had opened a little. For him it always had been clear that Joann felt the same. After all the time he had known Joann, he had assumed she would be completely alone in the world. Now he was disabused. She had a family: a father, a brother, a sister and even a niece and a nephew. Suddenly he felt unspeakably lonely. Then he thought of the team. How would they react?

Joann did not notice Callen's confusion. There was a point on which she had to talk to him. Only she did not know how.

"G, there is something else. This is unfortunately not so...it's not good. It is related to R.J.."

"And what?"

Joann sighed, knowing no further. "There had been a few things that made me thinking. Nightmares, lack of memories, something that Nate has said, certain reactions of mine. I asked Pops when I was with him, and he confirmed my suspicion."

Once again Joann interrupted herself. She was worried about G's reaction.

"Davenport, he has not only beaten me at that time, he has abused me. I can't remember, maybe I will never do. But the fact is no doubt. There is evidence." Finally it was out.

Slowly nodded G.

"I have suspected that for long. There were indications in your behavior. I just didn't think that you didn't know it. I've always assumed that you didn't want to talk about it. We all have."

"All of you? You have spoken about it?"

"Yes, as you have been in the hospital and later, too."

Joann was not clear what to make of it. Her friends had more idea what Davenport had done to her, as she herself.

"Okay..."

G looked at her intently.

"Jo, nothing changes. I could wring Davenport's neck for it and I am certainly not alone with this wish, but my feelings for you do not change by this knowledge. Did you think that?"

The sudden flush in Joann's face was answer enough.

"You should know me better."

Joann's blush deepened, but she held his gaze.

"I can't say that I always act and think logically when it comes to myself."

G nodded, that also was something he already knew.

"I've got a few questions. Is this okay for you?"

"Yes, sure. What do you want to know?"

"Why haven't Scott and Jason been in the hospital with you after our assignment?"

"Because the FBI had messed things up."

The contempt in her voice was loud and clear.

"Apparently something went wrong during the transfer of my personal data and the box 'next of kin' was not filled. I called Pops, when I awakened from the coma. He immediately did come. Jason was on a mission abroad, but he called as often as possible."

"Why have I never seen Scott on my visits?"

Joann shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to come cross with him a couple of times in the corridor."

G did not show his surprise.

"And you have not introduced us?"

"G, at the time you were just a colleague of another agency. Why should I introduce my family to you?"

"And later, why didn't you mention that you have a family?"

Joann sighed.

"At first I was not sure how far I can trust you. Then I went to work at NCIS and was forced to keep them out of my life mostly. It was easier to talk to none about them. G, I'm not saying that my decisions on this issue were correct. I made them, stand by them and now have to live with the consequences."

"And Hetty, what does she know?"

"Hetty and Scott have met in the hospital. He came in, when she was visiting me."

"One last question: Whose name is now in the heading 'next of kin'?"

"Yours. From my first minute with the NCIS."

Both were silent. G had been given a lot to think and Joann was relieved to have told him everything.

"What's next, Jo?"

"I want you to get to know them. Jason will be here soon and Scott will come to a visit, when Jason's family is here."

"What about your family here?"

This question baffled Joann.

"G, you are all on my friends, my family. Nothing will change on it. I think it would be great if everyone could get acquainted, but our job is a bar to that."

"Will you tell them of your other family?"

"G, there is no 'other' family! That sounds almost as if I would be a bigamist. All of you are my family, everyone of you is an important part of it."

Joann was sad when she saw Callen's expressionless face. She stood up, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"G, I love you. But I'm not perfect."

Joann got changed and went running.


	4. Cleaning up Operations

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 4 - Cleaning-up Operations**

The next day, Joann stood before the entrance to the headquarters. It was time for some talks.

"Hetty?"

"Miss MacKenzie."

"May I?"

"Sure." Hetty pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

Joann approached, but remained standing. "I apologize for my behavior. My accusations were totally unwarranted and my sound unreasonable. That will not happen again."

"I'm sure, Miss MacKenzie. And now you sat down. We have a lot to speak about."

Joann's next destination was the ops. As expected, she found Eric and Nell there.

"Hey, you two!"

"Joann! Are you all right?" Eric still blamed himself for the botched surveillance.

"Yes, I'm fine. I must apologize to you both. You made no mistake. We knew that we were dealing with a damn clever opponent. One can never be prepared for everything. You both mad a damn good job." Spontaneously Joann clasped Nell and Eric in her arms. "Without you, my backup would never have been on time. Thank you."

Nate was sitting in his office, as always surrounded by a stack of paper.

"Hy."

"Joann." Nate looked at her seriously. "How are you?"

Joann shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. Do you have time for me? For a talk?"

"As I said, whenever you're ready."

It was a long conversation.

Joann stood upstairs and looked around. She missed it all here, her friends, her work. She wanted to get out to the streets to arrest criminals. She did not even notice the sigh that escaped her lips. That would take some time. Then she saw her team entering. Sam and G were engaged in a discussion, Kensi and Deeks teased each other, but Ray did not look so good. Slowly she went down.

"Hey, guys."

Joann was totally surprised by the following embrace from Kensi. Also of her punch in the ribs.

"Ouch, Kensi! That hurt!"

"You deserve that! Never make such nonsense again, do you hear?"

The others were happy to see Joann, too. Ray didn't stop smiling. After she had been embraced and punched by everyone, Joann got a chance to speak. Seriously she looked at all.

"I'm really sorry about the way I behaved. I didn't want to make you any trouble. I am also grateful for your support and that you stuck to me."

"You screwed things up a lot." Sam returned her gaze.

"Yes, Sam, I did. I would like to promise that this never happens again, but..." Joann shrugged embarrassed her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you if you screw up again." Deeks grinned at Joann.

"Thanks, I hope so, Marty."

"When are you coming back?" Ray could hardly wait for the answer.

"You're going to have to wait a little longer. I am still suspended."

Ray was deeply disappointed.

"There is still something that I wanted to tell you. I have something like a surrogate or adoptive family, a father and a brother. My brother is a Marine and a JAG lawyer. He will be removed to a new post here in Los Angeles and in a few months his wife and children will follow him. My Pops is a former Seal, but now in retirement. He lives in New York and I have been with him. Although it is difficult, I want to spend more time with them in the future. You should know this, but I won't say more to this subject."

Her colleagues did not know what to think about this information and therefore they decided just to take note of that. Finally, Joann said good-bye.

…

G sat down next to Joann in the sand. "You know that there is a risk if you always come to the same place. You will be predictable."

"Yes, but I stick to the protocols and always choose a different path, I always use another car park and a different approach. Also, I always go first on the boardwalk to discover pursuer or observers."

"Good."

"You're also at risk if you are looking for me here forever."

"Yeah, but I also stick to the protocols."

For a brief moment there was a grin on his mouth. Then he became serious again.

"How mad are you at me, G?"

He took a moment to answer. "Quite. Some things I can understand. Lashing out at Davenport, for example. Or that you hissed at us. Others I don't. To run away without saying anything to me. Or that you didn't mention your family. You and Sam, you always criticize that I do not have enough confidence in you. What about your confidence in me?"

Joann was quiet. G did not tell her anything what she did not know on her own. "It always boils down on this, doesn't it, G? Who trusts whom. We both live with secrets, and over the years, there will be more, as long as we both do not look for another job. Something that is no real way for us both. Have you told me everything that you could tell me? Probably not. Do I have a problem with that? Sometimes. Will it impact on my confidence in you? Not for one second. It bugs me that we have to discuss about trust over and over again. We should clarify this point in our relationship for good."

Callen was surprised. The conversation went in a direction that he had not expected. He slowly stood up. "Maybe you're right. There is a need for clarification." He only was a few steps away when he turned around again. "See you at home?"

"Of course. Shall I cook something?"

"No, Jo, I don't know when I will be back."

She nodded and watched him as he slowly walked along the water.

…

"G?" Joann sounded sleepy.

"Sleep on, Jo, I didn't want to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"It's early. You still can sleep, Jo."

She felt a kiss on her forehead, then she fell asleep again. Perceived five seconds later the alarm rang. Growling Joann struck the intruder. It took a while until she realized that it was G's alarm, not hers.

"You said it is still early...why is the alarm clock ringing?", she muffled to G, who was already out of bed.

"Joann, you have slept again four hours. Go back to sleep and stop nagging."

From half-opened eyes Joann watched G, who disappeared into the bathroom. "Four hours ago... When did you ever come back? And where have you been so long?"

But G was already in the shower and did hear her no more.

It was a long day for Joann. She could not sleep again after G had gone to work. So she got up and ran. After a hearty breakfast, she got going in the household. Joann then went shopping and the gym, read a little on the terrace, went swimming, read at the beach, made her katas on the terrace, read on the couch and waited. When G finally got home it was late and he looked tired. A little ponderous, he let himself down on the couch next to Joann.

"G? What happened?"

"A chase through backyards and a fight with some far too optimistic thugs."

Facilitates Joann grinned. "How many ice packs had Hetty to distribute?"

Now G had to grin, too, but he winced thereby. "Plenty!"

With closed eyes G was sitting next to Joann, enjoyed her closeness, and relaxed at last. Hesitantly and cautiously Joann huddled up against him.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to meet Scott and Jason. But the whole thing is a bit difficult."

Joann waited.

"Officially our department does not exist. We work so successful because few know of us. The more people know us, the greater is the risk for all of us."

"That is obvious to me. I only told both of them that I am now working at the NCIS and that the precise task is kept secret. They have asked no further questions, after all, they are both secret carriers themselves. They will ask you no questions to our work. As a concerned father and brother, they are more interested in the man you are and how you deal with me."

G smiled. "You're not a little girl anymore."

Joann giggled. "For the two already, at least on this issue."

"And our other subject?" After both had been silent for a while, Joann dared to ask this important question.

Slowly G nodded. "I sometimes forget that also other people don't want to talk about everything. You have a right to your secrets. But there is still the point, why you went without talking to me. I would not have stopped you, but you would have spared me long sorrowful hours." G frowned. "Jo, if you have to deal with something where I can't help you, I support that you look for help otherwise. I will be there for you, but that also means that I sometimes have to leave you to somebody else. So far, these were mostly Nate and Kensi, sometimes Deeks or Sam. If that should be in the future even Scott and Jason, is fine for me." Then, his eyes became very hard. "Just never let me in the dark. I will not have to ask me whether you had an accident, have been kidnapped or are in any other trouble, if this is not necessary."

Joann got up, looked at G open and directly. "Promise."


	5. Gut Instincts

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 5 - Gut Instincts**

Finally! Joann was able to work again, her suspension was over. She could not wait to go back into the field. Hetty had returned her weapon to her with an admonishing smile and then sent her to the ops.

"Hy, guys, what's up?"

"Well, what do you say, the lost daughter returns." Deeks winked at her.

Kensi gave him a push with her elbow before she clasped Joann in her arms.

Sam looked at her blankly for a moment, but then a smile twitched around his lips. "Everything okay?"

Joann nodded. "Now I do."

Ray did not say anything, he just beamed.

Callen took command. "Okay, we are here to work. Eric, what do you have for us?"

…

"Why do these idiots always run to the top? It's not going anywhere!"

Cursing, Joann ran up the stairs, Ray close on her heels.

"Federal agents, don't move!"

But the fugitive did not give up, ran over the roof.

"Stand still or I'll shoot!"

Skidding the man came to a stop at the railing, looked down and then to Joann and Ray.

"Man, don't do anything stupid!"

According to another view from the roof down in the street, he finally gave up. Ray put him in handcuffs.

…

"This was the third time this week that one of my suspects has tried to scram over the roof! Are they all dead from the neck up?"

Ray laughed. "So you can save your due for the fitness studio! Instead of going on the stepper you hunt three times a week suspects upstairs in tall buildings and at the end once around the roof."

Joann glared at him, then had to laugh, too.

…

"How's things?"

"We got the idiot. On the roof."

Callen laughed. "Again?"

"The three are just too stupid. First they steal so much narcotics in the military hospital that they attracted attention. Then they believe that they can escape when they run onto the roof of a detached house. Their IQ can be just above that of an amoeba!"

"Who is an amoeba?" Deeks and Kensi entered.

"This stupid pill thief!"

"He ran onto the roof." Sam grinned broadly.

"What, again? How many is that this week?", Deeks wanted to know. He made no attempt to suppress his grin.

"The third one." Joann was acidified real.

"Why do you still go to the fitness studio? With such criminals, you'll save you that!" Because of this remark by Deeks, Ray collapsed with laughter.

"Ouch!" Both men rubbed their heads.

Joann hit the bull's eye with both throws. Before the whole could end up into a battle, Eric's shrill whistle sounded.

"An old friend has reappeared on our screen." Eric showed a photo of a surveillance camera on the monitor.

"Logan Coleman." Joann recognized him immediately. "Where was that taken, Eric?"

The answer came from Nell. "Third Street Promenade, Santa Monica. One of the routine programs found the recording."

"This can mean nothing good. Something about van Pietso?"

"No, Callen, not yet, but we have stepped up the browsers to him."

"What else do you have on Coleman?"

"We are going to track his ways. This will take some time. The car he drives, has stolen license plates, which doesn't help us."

"What do you consider?" Sam turned to Callen and Joann.

Both stared focused on the monitor, but they seemed a bit absent.

"On the container ship we found clear evidence that Coleman has changed sides a few years ago. That must have been shortly after my assignement with him."

"In addition, Jo, there was enough evidence that other federal agents were on van Pietso's payroll."

"Yes, but all were gone, we were able to arrest none. On the ship only the lower ranks of van Pietso's organization were represented."

Deeks had no idea what his colleagues were getting at. "If Coleman is here again, it has to be about a big deal. Otherwise he would not take the risk."

"He won't do a big deal on his own."

"Eric, Nell, you have to look for all that we could not arrest on the ship. Ray, you help them. Deeks, inform the L.A.P.D., Kensi, accompany him. Sam, we three go talking with Hetty."

…

"Coleman is a big fish in van Pietso's organization, Hetty. If he's here, it's not about dribs and drobs."

"That may be, Mr. Callen, but who tells us that it is a case for us, the NCIS? van Pietso is not only in arms trading, his 'business interests' are scattered wide."

"Without more information we cannot prove the other thing."

"Right, Miss MacKenzie. During his time at the FBI, wasn't Logan Coleman above all acting with the investigations in the drug scene?"

"Mainly, but not only. Some of the gangs, against whom he has investigated, have also been engaged in arms trade."

"But there is a much more important reason why we should investigate."

"What is that, Mr. Hanna?"

"At his last known stay here, he has been guilty of, among others, the abduction of two NCIS agents."

This time Hetty did not hide her smile. "Go ahead. But do not let yourself kidnap again!"

…

"He didn't enter via LAX. We now check the private airports."

"Okay, Eric, and what about the ports?"

"I am on it, Joann. I am looking for ships that run on one of van Pietso's shell companies."

Sam shook his head slowly. "He will expect that. He will choose neither of the two ways."

"And how does he come here then? We have assumed that he has fled abroad, together with van Pietso."

"Either he is using van Pietso's organization and is flown in by a contraband machine or he comes across the border by bus, car or train. As soon as he is in the country, he has a wide range of possibilities."

"Sam is right. We could deal a heavy blow to van Pietso, but his organization continues to exist with all its possibilities."

Callen threw a quick glance to Joann, who chewed thoughtfully on her lip.

"I think that Sam is only partly right. Coleman and van Pietso may be entering that way, I have to agree with you." Joann nodded shortly to Sam. "But for that 'rank and file' they won't operate this effort. Eric, Nell, go on with looking for them just for good measure, but put your attention on the less prominent ,employees'. The probability is much higher that we will find one of them."

"Did we get any clues from one of the other agencies that a large drug or arms deal is imminent?"

"No, not yet. That doesn't mean anything. After its flop with Coleman and the other agents, the FBI will definetly not inform us."

"The ATF and the DEA have promised to set their informants on it."

"The L.A.P.D. as well." Deeks and Kensi came back. "The colleagues keep their ears open for it."

"Jo, stop it."

"Hm?"

"You have been knocking any rhythm on the table for minutes. This makes me mad. Let it be."

"I'm sorry, Sam. There's just something... I was already thinking about it and could find no answer."

"What about?" Callen considered attentively at her.

"Logan Coleman. Why does he side with someone like van Pietso?"

The question stunned her colleagues.

"Money, women, power, maybe drugs, there are sufficient reasons."

"No, G, I don't mean that. Logan Coleman was a model FBI agent. He was among the top five of his graduating class in high school, college and also in Quantico. The FBI was his aim since Junior High, and he achieved it. As an undercover agent, he was a natural, a bit like you, G." Joann smiled at Callen. "He was in really bad situation and has always remained honest. He has even somehow managed to never take drugs during his missions. An absolute rarity in this line. His dossier is full of commendations, outstanding judgments, no negative entry. And then he switched sides and worked for van Pietso? He blows the cover of other undercover agents, kidnapped them or brings over other federal agents on the side of van Pietso. It doesn't figure. I can find no event that would fit this 180 degree turnaround."

"Joann has a point. When a police officer, agent or any other member of the law enforcement authorities changes sides, you can always see a lead in retrospect. The first small fault that no one is aware of. He or someone who is important to him, happens to an injustice that will not be atoned for. Or he feels his work at once as a Sisyphean task. Then there are more and more bad choices, more often significant behavior problems and, finally, the walk over the thin line. Something in this kind is not to be seen at Coleman. Here it happens very abruptly. He handles a case perfectly correct and in the next case he is corrupt at once. That doesn't fit together."

Attentively all had listened Nate's report.

"Have you an explanation, an idea, Nate, what is the cause for it?"

"No, Callen. Maybe he was just very clever. Maybe we missed only the triggering event."

"Is it important for us to know why Coleman is corrupt?"

"I don't know, Marty. There's just this feeling that it's important. No idea, I..." Helplessly Joann said nothing more.

"If we find him, we will ask him." Thus the subject was finished with Deeks.

But so fast Joann didn't give up. She reached for Coleman's file again.

…

"Eric, do you have something new? "

"No, Joann, but we stick to it."

"I know Eric."

Lost in thoughts, Joann left the ops and nearly bumped into Ray.

"Hey, watch out!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ray!" Joann was frightend abput herself.

"You all right, Joann?"

"I do not know, Ray." She sighed deeply. "When I last had such a lousy gut, G and Sam were uncovered by van Pietso. Also at that time I couldn't find out the reason for it. Honestly, I don't know it until today. But it was like a fire red warning light with a loud maniac siren."

"And you have the same feeling now?"

"Yes."

"Is it maybe down to Coleman? G could have died because of him."

"I have thought about that already, but I had that bad feeling before I knew about his participation." Joann mused to herself. "The really remarkable thing is that I personally associate with him no bad feelings. Despite what happened, I always associate with Coleman this unusual agent from New York, not a criminal."

Ray looked at his partner thoughtfully. "Joann, how often has your gut feeling been wrong?"

This question startled her. "Excuse me?"

"Your gut feeling. How often has it led you astray, when you depended on it?"

Joann was silent, thinking about it. "Not once. If I decided against my gut feeling, it was always a mistake."

"You told me during my first field service with you, that I should never underestimate my gut feeling. It is not to be explained logically, but without it I would never be a good agent. Since I started working here, I see you all take any decisions or commit actions that were not logical, but in the end they always were right. You do not have a bad feeling about Coleman, so he may not be a danger. But something is. We should find out what."

"The student becomes the teacher. But you're right, we have to find out what worries me."


	6. Many Questions, No Answers

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 6 - Many Questions, No Answers**

With a jump behind the dumpster Joann got under shelter, while Ray quickly took cover behind their car. One of the side windows shattered. Bullets also hit the container. Kensi and Deeks spurted behind the corner of the house next door.

"Ray?"

"I'm good! And you?"

"Me too! Where do they come from at once?"

Joann carefully peered around the corner to identify the shooters. There! The gunfire had betrayed one of them. Abruptly, she stood up and fired, and then she ran nimble toward the house. The second shooter saw an easy target in Joann and immediately took her under fire. Kensi took the opportunity and shot without hesitation. Joann nodded to her and waved to Ray. He signaled that he understood and ran toward her.

"Kensi? Marty? Everything okay with you?"

"Yes, we are at the back entrance. On your mark!"

Joann carefully approached the front door.

"Three, two, one - Go!"

With a kick she opened the door and immediately went back into coverage, while Ray secured the area.

The agents searched room by room.

"Secured." Deeks and Kensi approached them.

"Ray and I go upstairs, Kensi, Marty, you take the basement."

"Shouldn't we wait for the backup? We don't know the number of attackers."

"Eric, when is the backup here?"

"The L.A.P.D. send a patrol, which will be on site in about five minutes. Sam and Callen need at least ten."

Resigned, Ray shrugged his shoulders. Joann would not wait, it was clear in his mind.

"Go!"

The four agents set about their work.

On the upper floor there were four doors, all closed. Joann carefully opened the first one. Empty except for a few sleeping bags and air mattresses. In the second room was no one, but several tables filled with papers. Her tension rose. The informant had mentioned four to five people. Behind the third door was the bathroom, also empty. As Joann opened the fourth door, she heard Deeks about her earwig.

"No one in the basement, but we should get out here."

Her attacker used this tiny moment, in which Joann was distracted, and fired. Miraculously, she was not struck. To the surprise of the shooter Joann didn't take coverage in the corridor, but came into the room and lunged at him. Ray followed her right on her heels.

With full force Joann struck her weapon at her opponents head. She needed this man alive. Slightly dazed, he staggered back against the wall. Joann persuaded him, tried to disarm him. But her kick went wrong. Without hesitation, Joann dumped down. The shot was very tight over her head and hit the wall. Her attacker shouldn't get another opportunity. Joann swept him off his feet. With a quick movement, she stood up and leveled her gun at the man's head.

"Put the gun down. Now!"

By foot Joann kicked his weapon away.

"Hands on the back. And do not even think about moving."

Without taking the man out of sight, she made room for her partner.

"Ray."

Quick and trained the young agent put him in the handcuffs and then pulled him up.

When she heard footsteps in the corridor, the bound man suddenly landed on the ground. Joann and Ray went immediately out of the direct line of fire.

"Joann?" Cautiously Kensi and Deeks came around the corner.

"All right, Kens." She nodded shortly at her colleagues. "Eric, we have two dead and one survivor. Send the forensics and the coroner."

"We also need the bomb squad. The basement is full of weapons, explosives and a lot of different chemicals."

"Eric, have you heard Kensi?"

"I'm in, Joann."

"All right. Guys, let's get out of here before something goes off."

Vigorously Joann pushed her reluctant prisoner to the stairs.

At a safe distance the four waited for the requested units. Fortunately, this was a still uninhabited development area; there were only a few houses ready to move in.

"On the way back I have thrown a look into the garage. There was only a van in. Didn't the informant tell anything about a limousine?"

"Yes, and about five people. We are still missing two, Marty."

"If they come now..."

"...we're out of luck, Ray. And have to be doubly careful in our further investigations."

…

"Sorry, folks, but it will take some time until you can go back in the house." The leader of the bomb squad stepped up to the agents. "We do not know exactly what is down there and therefore have to be very careful. We may blow up everything, if it is too dangerous for my people."

"Then we have to go in first. Upstairs is a room full of papers that we need."

Joann sounded very determined. But the man shook his head.

"No way, much too dangerous."

"I did not ask permission, sir, but given you a fact."

Despite the cool voice of Joann the man stayed calm.

"Well, here I'm in charge, as long as there is explosive in the house. So be nice and wait. Without my permission no one goes into the house, ma'am."

Before Joann could say something, her dialog partner had turned around and went back to his people.

"We need the papers!"

Resolutely Joann marched towards the house and was quickly stopped by Sam and G.

"You heard the man, Joann." Sam held her arm with an iron grip.

"We still have him, he will tell us what we want to know." G pointed to their prisoner. "It is not necessary that you risk your life."

Joann hesitated a moment. Finally, she nodded. "I wait."

"Maybe you bring your captive in the boat house. Eric is among to identify him."

Joann pierced G almost with her eyes.

"That's my operation. You needn't be worried, I'm holding on your command and won't go into the house."

Callen looked at her blankly, but said nothing more to it. Joann ditched G.

"Kensi, Marty, bring him away from here. Nate shall create a profile. Ray and I wait and see what happens here. Oh, and Kensi, ascertain whether there are traces of explosives on him."

The two threw a quick glance to Callen and then nodded.

"Sure, Jo, see you later."

Sam looked at his partner thoughtfully. "Was it a good idea to have Joann conduct this operation?"

"Yes." No hesitation, no second of doubt, Callen was absolutely sure. "She's ready, Sam, she is doing well again. Hetty and Nate share my opinion."

"And what was that just now?"

"That could have been you, or Deeks, actually each of us. Every one of us had been in such a situation. Joann has balanced the risks and was willing to go into the house. We all have made similar decisions once before." Callen noted that Sam was not convinced. "Sam, she needs that now. Joann has to prove her and us that everything is in good order. Give her the chance."

"All right, G, she should get it."

…

"Okay, now you can go in. We have taken everything out."

"Thanks."

Joann nodded briefly to the man and waved the forensics nearer.

"I need the papers from the upper room. Immediately. We miss at least two perpetrators and have no idea whether they are on the way with a bomb."

"Copy that, MacKenzie, we rush."

While the forensics started upstairs, Joann and her colleagues looked around downstairs. The street facing rooms were empty. Kitchen and dining room went out to the garden and there were traces of the 'residents'.

"They're already here for a while. The fridge is full and in a shed behind the house are piling up garbage bags." Sam came back in out of the garden.

"Yeah, does not look as though they were quick to disappear. We really have surprised them." Joann looked at the clean kitchen. "Tidy criminals, well, what do you say..."

"The question is rather, who surprised whom." Ray thought of the fierce exchange of fire. "They were smart enough to post their guards in the neighboring houses. Minimizes the risk of accidental explosion in a shootout. They have used the upper rooms that look onto the road only for sleeping. The car is parked in the garage, the waste is not visible in the shed. Minimizes the risk of accidental discovery. Construction work suspended, because the construction company has gone bust. Without the tip of the informant they still would be able to live undiscovered for a long while."

Joann's phone rang. "MacKenzie."

"Eric here. We have identified the guy whom Kensi and Deeks brought in. I send you his file…now."

"Even something from the dead?"

"No, they still run through by the facial recognition and AFIS. I'll get back to you as soon as we get to know something."

"All right, thank you, Eric." Frowning, Joann read what Eric had emailed her. "Dave Sanders, formerly at the ATF. Has ordinary quitted, no indication of illegal activities, either during his time with the ATF or after. What does he have to do with van Pietso?"

"Maybe he was just good and has never been caught."

"Could be, Sam... But that means additional difficulties. As a former federal agent, he will not be crack easily. He knows all the tricks."

G and Sam looked at each other.

"I'm sure we still have one or the other trick that he does not know."

"If you say it, Sam."

Joann kept silent, one could almost see how it was working in her head. Finally, she made a decision.

"Ray, you stay here and wait until the forensics will give you the papers. Come back to headquarters as soon as possible. Sam, G, we three will drive to the boathouse. We have a word with our ex-ATF."

She threw the car keys to Ray and went straight to the Challenger. G smiled at Sam's puzzled expression.

…

"If you would not make such a fuss with your car, we could have taken mine. It would have been much more comfortable for three people!"

Groaning, Joann stretched her back and legs. The Challenger had not a lot of space in the back. But Sam would have never allowed Ray to drive his car. Men and their cars!

…

"Did you get somewhere with Sanders?" Joann looked questioningly at Kensi and Deeks.

"No. He does not say a word. Ask not even for a lawyer. Nate is trying his luck."

"Good." For a while Joann watched the one-sided conversation. "Has Nate an earwig?"

"Yeah."

Joann activated her own. "Nate, come out. You will have no success."

"What is the point of that, Joann?" Nate was acidified.

"Nate, that is a former federal agent. He only will tell us something if he wants it or if we put a few new tricks out of the hat, which he doesn't know."

"You don't know that. Whatever he once was, now he works for van Pietso and builds bombs."

"Does he really? Kensi, what has the rapid test shown?"

"Only small traces of explosives, none of the chemicals that were in the basement. The traces of explosives may have been transferred."

"That only means that he has built no bomb in these clothes. Maybe the other things are just in the laundry."

Joann did not even think about a response to Deeks' remark. She threw another glance at the file.

"Sam, G, it's your turn. I would like to see some of your new tricks, Sam."

Expectant all looked on the monitor and watched Sam and Callen in action. But the two did not reach anything. Finally they came out again.

"So we won't go ahead, G, we have to tackle him in a different way."

"He's a hell of a tough nut."

"You tackle it the wrong way."

"Oh, that's why you were more successful, Nate?" Sam glared at him.

And yet a heated debate about proper and effective interrogation techniques was in progress. Solely Joann refrained and just listened. Only when her phone rang the other interrupted their sometimes rather loud discussion.

"MacKenzie."

"We have identified the dead. I send you their files."

"Thank you, Eric." A moment later they appeared on the monitor. "How does our ATF agent fit into this? Or van Pietso? The two are members of a Mexican drug cartel. That is competition for van Pietso."

Stunned silence. Kensi picked up the phone.

"Jones."

"Nell, Kensi here. Has the forensic already sent fingerprints?"

"Yes, some, we let them run through, but could not yet identify anyone."

"From where are the prints?"

"Mainly out of the upper rooms."

"Take the ones out of the cellar and the kitchen. We need to know who else was in the house."

"As soon as I get them, Kensi. Oh, and tell Joann, that Ray has just come in with the papers. We scan them now. Should we send them across afterwards?"

Kensi looked inquiringly at Joann. She answered herself.

"No, Nell, we come back to headquarters. Thank you."

"We cease asking him?"

No one understood this decision, but Joann gave no explanation.

"Nobody talks to Sanders, we leave him where he is. Should he ask himself what we come up next. Kensi, I go back with you. Sam, G, you follow as soon as your replacement is here."

At the headquarters two boxes filled with papers were on the desks. Eric came right to the point.

"That's not all. Nell and Ray still scan the contents of two other boxes."

"This is all out of the house?" Joann was stunned.

"Yes. These two and still one more are out of the bedroom, the fourth box contains papers from the basement. The things look mainly to construction plans for bombs and several recipes for chemical cocktails."

"Thank you, Eric." Then she let out a deep sigh. "Here goes."

The next time only the crackle of the documents wrapped in foil was to hear, occasionally interrupted by mumbled, barely understandable comments. Eventually, Ray appeared with the other two boxes and then also started with the sighting.

"What do we have up to now?" Joann looked inquiringly at her colleagues.

Sam spoke up first. "Eric was right, the stuff from the basement are blueprints for bombs. In addition, they have formulas for the chemical composition of different homemade explosive on it. There is no reference to the places where the bombs should be used."

"There are shopping lists with the appropriate receipts. The parts themselves are not suspicious, but taken together they are bomb parts. Probably for the things that were in the basement." G looked at Joann.

"I've got lists of addresses and phone numbers but no names. Nell and Eric are evaluating them. And a lot of ground plans. Someone has handwritten notes next to all of them, all in Spanish. Only that the comments does not make sense, at least not for me." Easily annoyed Kensi pushed the documents away from her.

"Lists of cargo forwarding agents, shipping orders for packet services, customs documentation, but nothing seems to belong together. Thereto diverse business cards and promotional flyers galore." Marty was just as annoyed as Kensi. "And what did you discover?"

All eyes turned to Joann. She had viewed the scanned documents on the monitor.

"There is a connection, I'm sure. But I have a feeling not to see the forest for trees anymore. How far are you, Ray?"

Her partner had been sitting silently in front of his laptop and had not taken part in the discussion. "Almost done, I need five more minutes."

"Okay, we'll do a coffee break until then."

Joann did not respond to the questions of her colleagues, but headed unerringly towards the coffee machine. Finally the others gave up and served themselves with coffee or tea.

"I'm ready, Joann." Ray had finished his work.

"Show it to us on the monitor."

A map with many colored dots on it appeared.

"I have recorded the addresses that we have found in the documents and marked them in color. Here," Ray let appear only the blue dots. "These are the addresses of the advertising flyers. Red are the business cards, green freight forwarders, and so on. That is the result."

Focuses everyone looked at the result.

"These are potential targets for attacks." Sam pointed to the card. "Here and here that are malls. Here, in the middle of these many markings, is the Immigration Department. There's the FBI office. And here, in one of these buildings, is an office of the DEA."

Marty stood next to Sam. "This is the headquarters of the L.A.P.D.. Those are some industrial areas, probably there are any major companies resided. I guess we'll find something similar anywhere."

G then pointed to a spot on the map. "The NCIS in Seal Beach."

Joann had listened and viewed in silence. "Do we have information on dates?"

"Maybe." Eric and Nell joined in. "The addresses and phone numbers on the lists were definitely not that. They are an encryption. We are still trying to crack them, but these data are probably the schedule."

Joann nodded. "Okay. Once the code is cracked, we pass on the relevant data." She looked earnestly at Nell and Eric. "Hurry up."

Joann turned to her colleagues. "Marty, get in touch with the L.A.P.D.. They should keep their explosive detection dogs and SWAT units ready. We also need patrol cars at all possible targets. Maybe we need to evacuate. Sam, I want units from us on the NCIS site. Kensi, Ray, you identify the remaining goals. Marty and Sam will help you then. G, we both talk to Sanders."


	7. Smashing Operation

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 7 - Smashing Operation**

On the way to the boathouse G looked thoughtfully from the side at Joann, but asked no question. Joann would tell him what she bothered when she was ready.

"What do you want to achieve what we have been unable so far?" Nate looked inquiringly at Joann.

"He will continue to say nothing, I know, but that's not the point. I want you to pay close attention to his reactions. They are important."

Puzzled G and Nate watched her.

"We have identified your targets, Sanders. I just want to know which one will be approached by your buddies. They don't have bombs for all of the targets with them. The rest we have found in the basement, you know that. Why should so many innocent people die? ... How can you allow this? ... You once have saved lives. What has changed? ... Give us a hint. With which car are your accomplices on the road? ... Who are your accomplices? ... What has Logan Coleman to do with it? ... And why did you decided for Walter van Pietso? ... Does he pay so well? ... Or he has something on you? ... How is Billie Sheridan involved?"

Joann asked a question at a time, in between waiting briefly for a reply, which never was expected.

Puzzled G listened to the many questions. "Who is Billie Sheridan, Nate?"

"No idea, Callen."

"And what is Joann doing there? Why does she ask him all these questions?"

"She wants his reactions to it, not that he answers."

"Nate, what did you discover?" Joann had left the interview room after her last question remained unanswered.

"Two very distinct reactions. Once at Logan Coleman and once at Billie Sheridan. He knows them, but you shouldn't know that. He definitely has problems with the possible dead, but for some reason he won't help us anyway. As you have mentioned van Pietso, he was clearly disgusted."

"What else?"

"The whole situation doesn't suit him, he has remorse, no question. Whatever the reason is, why he works for van Pietso, he has huge problems with it."

"Thank you, Nate."

Back in the car Joann immediately picked her cell phone. She wanted to know how far her colleagues were. Eric and Nell still were working on the encryption, but the others had identified all the planned targets and arranged for the necessary causes.

"You're just right." Eric turned to Joann and G, which just entered the ops. "We have identified additional fingerprints. Two known drug dealers, who are supplied by the Mexican cartel, a former Army explosives specialists, and a chemistry student at UCLA, who became striking in many ways."

The data appeared on the big screen.

"A mixed bag. What the hell are they planning?" One could see Joann's frustration. "Is there any sign of the current staging, of registered vehicles, anything that will help us?"

"I'm going to check that." Eric turned back to his computer.

"At last!" All turned to Nell. "I've deciphered the code!" With a satisfied grin, she let appear the decrypted data on one of the screens.

"Three targets for tomorrow, two more for in two days, all others are later." Kensi marked the five lines.

"Could they have five bombs? Have the remains in the basement given some information to the amount of the finished bombs?" Joann turned to the whole team.

"The lab still compares the shopping lists and delivery notes with the found quantities. So far there are no clear statements."

"Sam, get on the wrong side on them. I need an immediate answer. We can't wait any longer."

"I'll take that, Miss MacKenzie." Hetty had been standing quietly in a corner of the ops and listened. "You take care of the targets for tomorrow."

Joann nodded. "Eric, we need the explosive detector dogs at all three locations. Nell, three SWAT teams shall hit the road. Find out if there are security camera footages. If so, I want to know if the wanted persons are to be seen anywhere. Kensi, Marty, you drive to the address in Harbor City. Sam, G, you take the company in South L.A.. Ray and I go to West L.A.." Serious she looked at them all. "Be careful. Let's hit the trail."

…

„Hey, guys?"

„What's up, Eric?"

"We have the suspects on video in Harbor City and West L.A.. But in South L.A., we didn't hit pay dirt. The L.A.P.D. is on site and expected you. The search dogs are already in use."

"Thanks, Eric."

"Have they been here or not?"

"No idea, Ray. We first of all assume that. Just for good measure."

Both were silent, Ray seemed a bit absent.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Where is the connection, Joann? A Mexican drug cartel, an Army explosives expert, a chemistry student, a former ATF agent, the strange mixture of targets, van Pietso... I just see no connection."

"I know, I am also looking for it. We missed something or we are missing information."

"I think we are missing information."

"Why, Ray?"

"This is just a feeling. We are a very mixed team, with different backgrounds, with different training, with different knowledge and skills. That makes us strong. We thus cover a wide area. However, we do not see the connection. I conclude that we lack information."

Joann nodded. "A good combination. There is something else that annoys me."

A brief hesitation, then Joann went on.

"van Pietso has already tried a bomb attack. Been a while. At that time the target was a reception with a lot of celebrities from politics, economy, society, law enforcement, diplomacy and military. People who can make life difficult for van Pietso. Who can break his business. What does he aim now? And how did he get this mixed bag..." Joann searched for an apt description, but she remembered nothing. "...put whatever together? Normally one would expect them to work against each other, not together."

Ray nodded.

"Well, anyway, we have to deal with it later. We have arrived."

Joann showed her badge and was allowed through the barrier. She exchanged a few words with the responsible officer of the L.A.P.D. and then called Eric.

"What about the surveillance footage? Did you find anything?"

"A minute ago. One of the drug dealer has disguised himself as a deliveryman and delivered a large package. Nell is currently processing the recordings so that we can determine the recipient."

"Well done, Eric."

…

"Sam, at three o'clock."

Unremarkable Sam looked in the direction that Callen had indicated. "This is Miller, the chemistry student." He cast another glance around the room. "Otherwise I do not see anybody, G."

"They never let him hide a bomb alone. There must be someone else. Let's go and find him."

Callen spoke with the responsible operations manager, and shortly thereafter Miller was arrested unobtrusively.

Discreetly, the two agents mingled with the crowd. Here an office building had been vacated in which there were located only companies in the financial system. Every second had a cell phone at the ear and talked in it very excited.

"Eric, we need pictures of the people here."

"I'm already in the security system and have tapped the external cameras."

"Let's run face recognition on the footage."

"I'm at it, Callen."

Slowly, they walked through the crowd.

"G."

"Yeah, I see him. Eric, northeast corner, a gray coveralls."

"I have him... Sergeant Taylor Campbell. Identity confirmed."

Without a word Sam and Callen came to an understanding and then quietly approached from two sides. But Campbell noticed them anyway, and reached into his coveralls.

"Weapon!"

Sam had his already drawn and aimed at Campbell. Callen jostled a few people away.

"Federal agents! Out of the way!"

Startled people ran in all directions. Unfortunately, a young man ran directly to Campbell. Who seized his chance, grabbed him and used him as a shield.

"Back off!"

Slowly walking backwards, he pulled the man with him. When Callen and Sam did not follow his demand, Campbell fired a few shots indiscriminately into the crowd. Screaming people flew apart, a few unfortunately remained on the floor.

"Back off or even more will die here!"

"Drop the weapon!"

Sam kept his eyes glued to Campbell. Then everything happened very quickly. Campbell turned to Sam and fired at him. That gave Callen the opportunity he had been waiting for. Two shots fired in rapid succession, and Campbell fell to the ground. Unfortunately, his hostage too.

"Sam?"

"I'm good."

Cautiously they approached the men lying on the floor. Sam pushed the weapon with his foot out of reach. Callen felt for the pulse of the hostage.

"He's just fainted. What about Campbell?"

"We need an ambulance for him."

…

Kensi and Deeks stared at the building before them. A factory building with offices on the top floor. The footage showed that the two Mexicans had delivered a wooden box. As soon as they were on the site, they could move freely, there were no further security checks. The workers and office workers had been evacuated and the search dogs sniffed through the building. There were countless ways to hide one or more bombs here.

"Nell, have you figured out, if the Mexicans are still here?"

"I'm still trying, Kensi, but the footage are a disaster. Terribly grainy and blurry. I..."

"Nell, I have already understood. Thank you."

Kensi rolled her eyes and Deeks could not resist a grin, despite the situation. A few minutes later they got the requested information.

"About an hour after they arrived, they were gone again. The vehicle was stolen, the L.A.P.D. has found it. Burned out on the roadside."

"Thanks, Nell."

Kensi turned around to Deeks.

"They have placed several bombs. We need the building plans and an engineer or structural engineer."

"Kensi, you have the plans on your smart phone, the expert is on the way."

"Thanks, Eric."

She turned and smiled to Deeks. "Eric is as always a step ahead of us."

Then they stop short. Deeks was no longer next to her, but spoke with one of the men of the explosives unit. His expression told her everything.

"They have found these things." This was not a question.

"Yeah, but look at what exactly they have found." Deeks gave Kensi his cell phone and she threw a glance at the photo.

"This can't be, it is like..." Kensi said no more, and looked slightly aghast at Deeks.

"Yeah, I know."

"The explosive device has to get out there immediately."

Deeks nodded. "I have arranged for that, after I got the picture."

"Good. Eric?"

"Yes, Kensi?"

"We have to do with several bombs that are triggered by remote ignition. Just like that time at the reception. Does it work here also with the..."

Kensi got no further. There were several explosions and the building disappeared in a cloud of fire and rubble. Kensi and Deeks took cover behind their car.

"Kensi? Deeks? Give a shout!" Eric stared at his monitor, which indicated only snow. "Kensi? Deeks? Say something!"

"Everything is in order, Eric, we are safe."

Facilitates Eric sacks in his chair. "Are there...victims?"

"We do not know yet. Tell the others what's going on. Hurry up!"

…

"Eric, what was that? Eric? Eric!"

Joann had heard the explosion over her earwig, but did not know which of her colleagues were affected.

"G? ... Sam? … Kensi? ... Marty? ... Damn it, will someone of you report to me! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, all right, we are good."

With relief, she heard G's voice.

"We are good, too, Joann. We have a wounded officer from the explosives unit. He wasn't fast enough out of the building, but he will get well again. Jo, these are the same bombs as on the reception."

Joann froze for a moment, then pulled herself together again. "Eric, give the necessary information to the explosive units. Ray, the officers shall expand the security zone. G, Sam, have you noticed that?"

"Yes, we just pull back further."

After the explosives unit could send an interference signal with Eric's help, the bomb in the lab, in front of that Joann and Ray stood, had been defused. It had been shipped to a department, in which were used highly explosive chemicals. Had it gone off, it would have destroyed the whole building and probably also caused severe damage to neighboring buildings.

Unfortunately the situation at Callen and Sam was quite different. Campbell and Miller had placed many small explosive charges, the same as at Kensi and Deeks, each in the underground garage. In an explosion, the building would collapse like a house of cards.

…

Joann sat tired in front of her laptop. It has been a long and exhausting day. The explosive ordnance disposal had been able to defuse all the bombs in the second building. Unfortunately the two Mexican drug dealers had escaped. Eric and Nell tried to find traces of them.

Meanwhile nearly everyone had left the headquarters. Only Sam and G were still there.

"It is time that you say what's going on."

"What?"

Joann looked at Sam slightly confused, because she had been miles away.

"I want to know what you are thinking about. Since Eric has discovered the footage of Coleman, you are always absent-minded."

Joann frowned. " I don't think my work is suffering by this, Sam."

"I didn't say that."

Joann glanced at G. He had leaned back in his chair and simply bided.

Finally, Joann nodded.

"Okay, hold on."

She typed in a couple of commands on her laptop, then a few photos appeared on the monitor.

"Logan Coleman, Dave Sanders, Billie Sheridan. Three federal agents with impeccable files, which at once work for completely incomprehensible reasons for an arms trader and drug dealer. And then here." Joann turned back to her laptop. This time twelve photographs appeared on the monitor. "Policemen, soldiers, civilian employees of federal agencies. At a first glance law-abiding citizens. At second glance, they are corrupt, take part in illegal activities and are all together on the payroll of van Pietso. But the really interesting fact is this: None of these and another seventeen people has been discovered before we have uncovered Coleman. They were as inconspicuous as our three federal agents."

Joann went back to her laptop.

"But that's not all. I still have some more interesting information. Nell has made a comparison for me. The guest list from the reception and the targets of today. That is the result."

Attentively Sam and Callen responded to Joann's report.

"There are a lot of matches. van Pietso has not given up, he only has chosen a different way."

"That's not all, Sam. He even has sometimes roped the same people in for it."

"Jo, what about the bombs?"

She nodded. "The specialists say that they originate from a single source, G."

"Campbell?"

"I am still waiting for information from the Army, G, but it looks like."

"You're still up to something else."

"I have a pretty crazy idea."

Joann stopped. Her guess seemed so absurd to herself that Joann even didn't want to pronounce it at Sam and G. Full of expectation, the men looked at her.

"What if our three federal agents have not changed sides? If this is a joint undercover operation of the FBI, DEA and ATF? Each time, when the chips were down, there suddenly were anonymous notes or tips from informants. The attack on the reception: an anonymous note. The house of our bombers: tip of an informant."

Joann recalled the twelve photos and pointing in succession to some of them.

"An anonymous note, before he could shoot a mayor. An anonymous note that she wanted to kidnap the daughter of an economy boss. Tip of an informant that he wanted to commit an arson attack. An anonymous note that he would steal drugs from the evidence vault for resale. And so on. As far as I was able to relate to that, all three federal agents work in different parts of the country, which fits with the different information. So far I could only find no explanation of why Sanders is in California and then in such an exposed position."

Joann shrugged his shoulders. "No real evidence, just a lot of circumstantial evidence."

"Does Hetty know about it?"

Joann shook her head.

"No, Sam, you are the first I told about it. However, Ray seems to think in that direction, too."

"Why are you telling us about it and not Hetty?"

"Because these are only circumstantial evidence, G. And there is something else. If I inform Hetty, she would have to make requests to the three federal agencies. If I'm right, an undercover operation got busted, and the lives of some good people are in danger. If I'm wrong, I make a fool of our department."

"But you don't think you are wrong." G asked no questions, but he received a response.

"No."

Sam looked at the two thoughtful. "Then we need to talk to Hetty."

"Sam..."

"Jo, we are not the only ones who investigate. You are probably the first one to find out, but eventually there will be others as well. Which are perhaps not as concerned about the safety of the agents like you. Hetty will take care for it appropriately."

"Sam is right." G held Joann's view.

Finally, she nodded. "All right, I talk with her immediately."

Hetty listened attentively Joann's remarks. "This is good work. Just as your operation today. Please e-mail your information to me, I deal with it."

"Hetty, I..." Joann was not sure how she should tell her boss what her bore down. "If I'm right, the three agents are in danger. What I discovered, can also be discover by someone else. A person who sells the information to van Pietso."

Hetty nodded slowly. "I know Miss MacKenzie. Believe me, I will proceed with care. Tell your colleagues about your findings." Hetty was silent a moment. "Do you want to confront Sanders on it?"

Joann shook her head. "I thought about it. If he really is undercover, he will tell me nothing. Give up his disguise, could be fatal for him. None of us would do so."

"Well, wait and see what I can find out, we take it from there."

"Thank you, Hetty."


	8. Family Reunion

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 8 - Family Reunion**

Joann and G sat silent in the car and clung to their thoughts on their way home. A cell phone rang. G didn't know the sound, and looked curiously at Joann who dug frantically in her purse.

"MacKenzie." She listened a moment and then beamed across her face. "Jason! ... You're already here? ... Yes, certainly we want to see you. ... No, Jason, I will bother ablut it. I'll call you then and tell you when and where. ... I love you too, Big One. See you soon!"

Still beaming, she turned to G.

"Jason has arrived in L.A. today. He wants to meet with us this week. We choose, when and where, for our safety. I'm so happy! This is the best news of the day!"

G could not suppress a certain feeling of jealousy, but tried it, so Joann does not notice it.

"Shouldn't he come only in some weeks?"

"Yes, but his last case was finished faster than he thought."

"Where does he live?"

"A motel near his office. Someone from the JAG chorps has provided it for him."

Joann wasn't able to stop beaming.

"A new cell phone, Jo?"

"What? Oh, I see. Eric has got and secured it for me. Only Jason and Pops have the number. I just wanted to call more often with them. They send text messages to me or leave a message on the mailbox and I call you back as soon as it works. I never take it with me in use."

"You didn't tell about it." Once again there was this little spot of jealousy.

"No?" Joann was genuinely amazed. "I'm sorry, that shouldn't be a secret. When I was at headquarters during the suspension, I've talked to Eric about it and then he took care of everything. I was sure I had told you."

"Is not that important, Jo, I just was curious."

Joann looked at G, something in his tone irritated her. "You okay, G?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Was a tough day."

Joann rested the topic.

…

"I'm excited to see what the surprise is that Jason has announced. He did not make the slightest hint." Joann smiled at G. "I know there's another one who likes to keep me on tenterhooks."

Callen smiled a little bit through gritted teeth. He expected this evening with mixed feelings. G loved it when Joann smiled, but he preferred it when he was the cause. Now appeared at one time a father and a brother, and only mentioning them was enough to make her beaming.

G violently struggled with his jealousy. Before he met Joann, he had not even been aware that he could be jealous. She had brought some new feelings in his life and jealousy was clearly one he could well do without. With horror, he was still thinking of their brief separation, because he had overreacted to Joann's friendship with Deeks. What would she do if he would be jealous of her brother? Quickly G concentrated on driving.

Joann was entirely happy. G and Jason would finally get to know each other. She loved G and was happy with him. But she also was pleased that Jason would be in her vicinity in the future. They both had a special relationship to each other. Joann surpressed a broad grin. How long would it take until G and Jason would recognize how similar they were? She knew exactly why she had let G choose the restaurant. Now a little bit of her inner grin appeared on her lips.

"Over there, that's Jason!"

G knew immediately whom Joann meant. A very attractive man, about 6' 4'' tall, athletic, with a certain charisma. Lawyer or not, this man could be dangerous. Joann ran up to him and threw herself into the outstretched arms.

"Hey, Little One! I've missed you."

Joann was embraced with love.

"Hey, Big One! I missed you, too. I'm so happy you are here." Joann stretched and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. "And now I want to know immediately what is your surprise for me." She poked him lightly in the ribs.

"I am the surprise."

Joann opened wide her eyes and spun around. Again she threw herself in outstrechted arms.

"Pops!"

"Hello, my Little One."

When a man stepped out from the shadows behind Jason, G instinctively reached for his weapon. Joann's reaction, however, reassured him immediately. This gesture didn't slip Jason's attention. A slight smile played around his lips.

G slowly approached the small group.

"Pops, Big One, this is G. Callen. G, these are Scott and Jason Waters."

The men shook hands and eyed each other. The family ties were obvious. Scott Waters was just as tall and athletic like his son and he had the same dangerous charisma. No wonder, with an ex-Seal.

"What are you doing here, Pops? I thought you were going to L.A. first, when Carol and the kids are here, too."

"Let us go in first, then I'm going to tell you."

Joann linked arms with the two.

"So, out with it, Pops, why are you here?"

"After your visits, I've been thinking for a while and then talked to Carol and Jason. At that time I moved to New York to be near my family." Scott looked at Joann. "At least a part of my family. Jason was constantly removed to another post. But after now both of my children live in Los Angeles, on the other side of the country, I have decided to relocate here. My son and my daughter-in-law liked the idea, I hope my daughter and her", this time Scott glanced at G, "life partner, too."

G saw Joann's beaming face and could not help but nod.

"Of course, Mr. Waters. Joann has greatly missed both of you. It will be nice for her when you're near her."

Jason smiled at Joann mischievously. "Your answer is written in your face."

"This is wonderful! Finally I have all the people, who are important to me, near me. I can't believe it! Pops, when are you moving?"

Scott laughed. "As fast as possible, my Little One. Jason and I are looking together for a new home. I would like to move near to him and Carol, so I can see the twins more often."

"Dad, I told you we are looking for a big house and you live with us. Carol and the children want this, too."

"Boy, we have already discussed that. I want to live in my own four walls. Enough already!"

One moment two men flashed at each other. Then Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"All right, Dad, I just wanted to say it once more."

Then the men turned to the menu.

"Littile One, you have chosen exactly the right restaurant."

With enthusiastic face Jason read the different dishes and Scott nodded for confirmation.

"That was not me, Big One, it was G. I left him the choice."

Joann hid her thoughts behind a friendly smile, while she pressed slightly G's hand under the table. Slowly a relaxed conversation started.

"Excuse me."

Joann got up and disappeared in the direction of the ladies' room. The men watched her silently. Scott began to speak first.

"Callen, I have to give thanks to you. What you have done for Joann when she was injured in that operation, I never can make up for it. I am so glad that Jo was not alone in that difficult time."

Callen was amazed, he had not expected that.

"That was a given, Mr. Waters. Without Joann there would have been many dead, certainly also among my colleagues. That was the least we could do for her."

Scott eyed Callen, nodded slowly. "Call me Scott, please. And you have done much more. When my daughter told me of you at that time in the hospital, I immediately understood that Joann has got to know someone special. If she speaks of you, Callen, she has a sparkle in her eyes that I have never seen before with her. Joann is happy, therefore I am, too. But you'd better never hurt her."

Callen returned Scott's look expressionless. "Did you say that Davenport, too?"

Scott held the gaze. "Yes, but he was too fast in prison. I couldn't get at him. Otherwise he wouldn't have caused trouble to my Little One once again."

Callen believed Scott that immediately, therefore he nodded scarcely.

"Then we understand ourselves, sir."

"Dad, you needn't worry about it. Callen keeps an eye on Joann. When you earlier appeared so suddenly, it would not have taken much and he would have shot you. Our Little One is in good hands with him."

Callen remained serious. "Add the fact that Joann can take good care of herself. Even Davenport had experienced it firsthand. No one surprise her twice. Jo is a serious opponent. Not least because she had a good teacher."

Scott was surprised by the compliment, just nodded. "Does she train again?"

This time, a grin slashed a way to Callen's face. "Oh yeah, and how. She is damn good and tough. Meanwhile, Jo has become a serious opponent to her coach. By the way, he is a former Seal."

After a brief moment of surprise, Jason and Scott roared with laughter.

"The poor devil. She will be only happy with herself if she defeats him with at least half of the fights."

Joann stood somewhat apart and looked at the three men in her life. About what they had spoken first, it was very serious. But now they laughed and G seemed to thaw a little, because a desultory conversation started between them. Joann sighed relieved. The family reunion had worked.

Then she thought of the rest of her family who were not there tonight. Kensi had told her that she and Marty wanted to go to a club. Ray had mentioned something of cinema and was a liitle bit embarrassed. Whether he had learned to know someone? Nell and Eric wanted to come down to battle any online game and together beat all the others. Only Sam was silent as ever been. , Run ', nothing more was to get out of him. Somehow an opportunity would arise that everyone could meet. Joann was sure that she would find a way to do so.

…**to be continued**


End file.
